Twisting Minds
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: People can have terrible things happen to them, especially when it is nothing to do with them. A young woman is the victim of a shooting and she wakes up not know where or who she is. Will she find out? What does a doctor and little girl have to do with the situation? Based on the game Committed Mystery at Shady Pines.
1. Unfamilar Place

Unfamiliar Place

Reluctantly, she walked down the alleyway that was near her home. Her husband and little girl would be worried, that is why she was going this way, and work at the gym had run late.

The alley had a disgusting smell of oil, sewer water, rubbish and vomit. God, what happens in these alleys is a disgusting thought. The young woman heard a slash from behind her, startling her she swung her right hand over to the side while turning around. She had missed wildly and saw a dark figure; the only thing she could make out was that it was a man. Something was pulled from his jacket and a loud bang sounded. She fell to the ground, her right hand over the fresh wound that had been hit in her stomach and her eyes closed as she slipped out of consciences.

Her POV

A bright light was shone in my face from above but was mostly blocked by someone's head. My eyes closed quickly again, but I didn't want them to. Why was I so sleepy?

"Come on, why won't you wake up?" The man's voice sounded so familiar, but I couldn't see the face. Even then, I don't think that it would have helped; I wouldn't have remembered who the man was. The man must have not noticed my eyes opening and closing. About thirty seconds later I heard the door close and was able to open my eyes fully. I saw a silhouette of the man's head and shoulders.

I tried to move from what I then realised was a kind of hospital bed, but I felt my wrists being held my something made of strong leather. I looked at my right wrist and noticed it was wrapped up in a thick brown leather strap that was attached to the railing of the bed. I glanced at my left wrist to find it was the same. I moved my both of my wrists up and down, my right arm could move again. I grabbed a scalpel off of the tray beside me and cut at the band on my left wrist. I was free at last!

I slid off the bed and looked down at what I was wearing. I was in a hospital gown. Where in the world was I? The room was all white, mostly filled with medical instruments. I noticed a folder hung on the end of the bed. It was a profile of someone with a photo of a young woman attached. It read:

Patient #: 1001

Age: 25

Current Status: Unresponsive to treatments

Background: Slipped into a coma after a shotting. Has been in a coma and unresponsive to treatments for two years.

"Is-is this me?" I asked as I replaced the folder. I turned to the door and attempted to turn the knob but it wouldn't turn. I looked over at a pile of mess and saw a gleam from a flash of lighting reflect on a shiny object. There was the key. Although rusted, the key managed to unlock the door with a loud click.

When I opened the door, the first thing I saw was a long blue tiled hallway with various doors on both sides. But what caught my attention was a little girl, probably around the age of five, crying beside an open door.


	2. Mapping A Traumatised Mind

Mapping A Traumatised Mind

I looked at the little girl for a few more moments, she held her head to her knees while on the ground beside the opened door, I then carefully took a few more steps towards her.

"Little girl… why are you crying?" It was then that the girl began to stop crying; sniffled and wipe her eyes on the sleeve on her long-sleeved dirty light blue shirt. She looked up directly at me and looked confused and scared at the same time.

"Are-Are you my mummy?" She asked, a hint of hope sounded in her voice. I had no idea of what I looked like now since that photograph, if it was meant to be me. She had light brown hair, blue eyes and pale, though not too pale, skin tone. But what stumped me was that she looked wasted away, her face was an ash grey as opposed to the rest of her.

"Your mummy, no, where is your mummy?" I replied kneeling down to be at some kind of level with the girl.

"They say she is in a coma and won't wake up. They won't let me see her; it has been so long since I have seen her." At this, I stood up and walked into the room to meet a repulsing sight.

There was a woman; that I was sure of. She had a swollen face, as if a serious allergic reaction had taken place, and she looked to be asleep. She was hooked up to some strange beeping machine with an odd futuristic looking helmet. It looked to be made of metal and light bulbs decorated the edge around the base, I looked to see wires coming from the top to the machine. I saw that like the bed I was in, she also had a folder. It read:

Patient #: 1002

Current Status: In a coma but responsive to treatment

Background: Patient 1002 was involved in a car crash with her family and husband, as the local newspaper had reported. Patient was the only one to survive. Mind mapping has been used on this patient and has been found to be responsive in unlocking some of the patients past. However, more tests will need to be conducted before the results are proven effective enough to a rise the patient from coma.

"Mind mapping?" I asked myself as I looked at the machine after replacing the file. I saw several knobs and dials on the electronic device. As I turned each of them they had a distinct tone and I discovered the _ding_ sound was correct as the knobs wouldn't budge any further after that. When all of the knobs were turn the whole world seemed to spin before I found myself in a large wooden floored room. I looked up to find the very woman from the bed, sitting in a chair with half of her light brown hair covering her face. I approached her, cautiously.

"You can help me get out of this dark, twisted abyss that is my family. Mother is dressed in her pink Sunday dress, ready for the day. Father is always on the right, beside Mother; they are as close as always. John and Kelly always fight; they need to be separated as far apart as possible. Katelyn, dressed in white, is always beside Father, daddy's little girl as he called her. John loves his youngest sister though; they are always on the right of Father." I was stumped, was there something I was meant to do, or she just speaking nonsense?

I went over the left side of the room and saw five manikins with five different outfits on. Three of the outfits looked like clothes children would wear and the other two what adults would. Perhaps what the woman said wasn't so crazy after all, I thought to myself.

I remembered when she said that Mother and Father were always together and Father was on the right, they were the two I set up first. What was next? Oh yes, John and Kelly were always fighting so they need to be separated as far as possible. I put the manikin that was in the light blue dress beside the mother, I remember because the woman said Katelyn was in the white dress, and the other male on the right of the Father. One last thing, that's right, John loves his younger sister. I put the manikin with the white dress in between the Father and young boy. I went back to the woman and she looked up again. Her eyes were covered and face shadowed completely by hair.

"Well done, the family is happy and ready for their Sunday morning to begin. You have helped me so here, take this with you." She handed me a photograph before I was enveloped in white light.

I found myself back in the room I was in before, the woman was in her bed, asleep, but I still had the photo in my hand. I looked at it and saw that this woman and the little girl were no related; all of the children in the photo had blonde coloured hair in different shades.

I walked out of the room to find the girl further down the hall on a lounge eating a chocolate bar while her head was down.

"There you are, little girl. Why did you run off like that?" I asked as I stood my distance at the front of a kind of reception desk.

"I got hungry so I got something from the machine." Just then her head went up as I door was opened next to the lunge. A man walked out and looked both relived and disappointed.

"Eve, where have you been, it's time for your medicine." The man said as he grabbed a hold of the little girl who was named Eve. She struggled to get out of his grip but her efforts failed her.

"Let go of me, you're not my mummy, I want my MUMMY!" Eve cried as she was dragged through to the door. Then the man, a doctor I realised from his uniform, looked up at me. He looked at me like I was a creature with two heads or something.

"You-you aren't meant to be awake. No matter, you can't escape this place anyway." The doctor then dragged Eve through the door.

"Wait, come back. Give me back Eve." But he was gone, my pleas where most likely unheard. I began to breathe heavily and turned around so I was leaning my head on the reception desk. I lifted my head and saw a computer switched on and a silver ring with a diamond on it, like an engagement ring. What other crazy stuff would I find here. I turned to computer screen on and found an email opened that read:

The pass key for room 1002 is 4681.

I wrote down the code, put the paper in my pocket along with the ring and went back up the hall the way I came, seeing that the door the doctor had taken Eve through needed a key card to get in.

_A.N. Anyone scared yet? Anyway, another chapter is up and this chapter has also been posted on . More to come sometime in the future. Comment and love._


End file.
